


Raggedy T-Shirt

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter never thought his wardrobe was a problem.





	Raggedy T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh why do you all have to be so amazing! Thank you for all the prompts and reviews! I'm working through them as fast as I can but I will get to all of them! 
> 
> This prompt is from KeepSaying from fanfic: As for prompts... what if Tony, for some reason, finds an old, worn Captain America shirt in Peters wardrobe and is being really childishly hurt about it?
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I wrote this when I was really tired to I apologize for the mistakes.

“Good morning sunshine,” Tony quipped, smirking as the sleepy teenager trudged into his living room, rubbing his eyes. He took in Peter’s curly hair and the massive yawn that took over his face.

 

“Morning,” Peter said as he flopped down onto his chair. He perked up as he smelt the fresh cooked toast, eggs and bacon in the middle of the table.

 

“Go ahead,” Tony chuckled and scrunched his nose at the amount Peter piled on his plate. “How did your patrol go?”

 

Peter nodded enthusiastically as he chewed the food in his mouth. He swallowed thickly and grinned. “It went great.”

 

“Any injuries?” Tony asked.

 

Peter shook his head. “Just a couple of bruises, nothing serious.”

 

“Great. One more question.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

Peter frowned, looking down at his chest were Tony was pointing at from across the table. He pulled his t-shirt away from his chest, examining it thoroughly. “What? Did I spill eggs on me?”

 

“No,” Tony said. “But what are you wearing?”

 

“Ummmm a t-shirt?” Peter released the cotton and relaxed back into his chair.

 

“That t-shirt is not allowed in this house.”

 

“I…I don’t get it?” Peter huffed.

 

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. “Where did you even get a Captain America shirt?”

 

Dropping his chin to his chest, Peter took in the faded symbol of Captains Americas shield. “Aunt May got it for me a few years ago.”

 

Tony huffed. “I can take you shopping.”

 

“What? Oh- no I don’t need new clothes,” Peter protested rapidly. “I’m fine, really.”

 

“Okay kid, don’t have an aneurism,” Tony said. “Finish your breakfast. I’ve got some cool toys for us to play with in the lab.”

 

“Okay,” Peter nodded slowly, a frown still gracing his features.

 

“Oh and kid?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Change your shirt.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey sweetie,” Aunt May said, poking her head into Peter’s room. “I think we’ll just order a couple of pizzas for dinner. Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Peter said, smiling at his Aunt.

 

“What’s that?” May asked, indicting to the t-shirt that laid in Peter’s lap. “Oh, your Cap t-shirt.”

 

“Yeah,” Peter hummed. “I’m going to throw it out.”

 

“Oh, it doesn’t fit anymore?” May asked. “Or did you get a hole in it?”

 

“Ummm, I just don’t think it’s the right fit anymore,” Peter mumbled.

 

“Everything okay?” May asked, stepping into the room. She moved slowly until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, thigh pressed against Peter’s. “What’s going on.”

 

Peter turned to his Aunt and smiled softly at her. “It’s okay.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Peter nodded firmly. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

 

May patted his knee and gave it a little squeeze. “If you need to talk. You know I’m here.”

 

“I know,” Peter said. “It’s just, navigating family. I didn’t know it could be really hard sometimes.”

 

May laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah it can be tricky.” Her chuckles softened until they stopped all together and looked at her nephew seriously. “Something up with Tony?”

 

“I don’t want to stuff it up,” Peter admitted.

 

May leaned over and kissed his temple. “Pete, I’ve seen the way that man takes care of you. He understands you in a way that I can’t. Don’t worry about ‘stuffing it up’ because that won’t help. Just…be your normal charming self. It will all work out.”

 

Peter leaned into his Aunt. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

 

“You’re late,” Tony said as he heard the lab door open and close, not looking up from his suit he was working on.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Peter replied. “I just had to pick up a few things.”

 

“Whatever you got it had better be important,” Tony muttered.

 

“It is,” Peter said firmly.

 

Tony lifted his head and turned to look at Peter. He sat up fully when he took in the t-shirt Peter wore, a smile beginning to lift his cheeks. “Nice shirt, Kid.”

 

“Thanks,” Peter plucked at his short, grinning at the Ironman mask that was printed on the t-shirt. “I love it.”

 

“Me too,” Tony said. He stared at Peter a moment longer before nodding. “But your still late! And you know what that means.”

 

Peter moaned and dropped his head. “Homework first.”

 

Tony laughed and spun back to his suit, missing Peter grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again and happy reading :)


End file.
